


Pool Party

by AgentOfShip



Series: AgentOfShip does Kink Bingo 2019 [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Academy Era, Beach House, F/M, Friends to Lovers, MCU Kink Bingo, Mutual Pining, Pool Party, churros!, except it's only the two of them, sex in a swimming pool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOfShip/pseuds/AgentOfShip
Summary: When Jemma agreed to go away for the week-end to get over her crush on her best friend, she didn't expect to come along. And she didn't expect churros would be the reason for them finally having a conversation about their relationship.A FitzSimmons Academy Era AU done for the kink bingo square: "location: a swimming pool".





	Pool Party

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the wonderful @LibbyWeasley. Sending you hundreds of virtual churros <3

In retrospect, agreeing to spend an extended weekend at a beach house, officially to study for SHIELD Academy's final exams, unofficially to try and get over the silly crush she'd developed on her best friend, might have been Jemma's worst idea. And that, coming from someone who'd dated Milton for five whole months. 

When Sally had first invited her over lunch, insisting that they deserved a little change of scenery and that no one was using her parents' beach house since the divorce anyway, Jemma had refused categorically. Sally was a good friend, but she didn't trust her at all when she said Jemma would really be able to study. But when Fitz joined her in the lab in the afternoon, and she complained about her achy back while giving him her best puppy dog eyes, all he did was give her a sympathetic smile and a friendly pat on the back. She barely thought about it for a minute before taking her phone out and texting Sally to count her in. Since she'd realized her actually not so little crush, Fitz had been getting, somewhat ironically, less and less affectionate with her. He couldn't have made it clearer that he didn't see her as more than a friend. And spending yet another weekend crammed into one of their small bedrooms would do nothing to help her get back on the same wavelength with her best friend. 

Of course, she couldn't have planned that Fitz, who hated sunlight and having sand between his toes above all else, would decide to come along as well. And it only got worse when she realized that their friends' idea of studying for finals was to play as many vaguely science-related drinking games as possible and end up just drunkenly shouting prime numbers at each other. 

Well, at least, she was relieved that she got to share a room with Sally and not Fitz, although she felt a little guilty that he had to share with Jake of all people. Fitz had dubbed him the village idiot despite his PhD in chemistry, and Jemma kind of felt bad for him, knowing he'd be on the receiving end of Fitz's morning grumpiness but without her secret weapon.(Donuts or anything fried and sugary) But she had to think of her emotional wellbeing. Because it was enough to see him in shorts and distractingly well-fitted white t-shirts all weekend, but she couldn't have borne seeing him first thing in the morning with his slight stubble, curls in disarray, and wearing a sleepy sugar-induced smile on his stupid, very kissable lips. 

On Sunday afternoon, they all stopped pretending to study, and decided to go to the beach and enjoy the warm weather while it lasted. Of course, Jemma saw it as her opportunity to stay back and enjoy the lovely view from the house's poolside while she finally did some actual studying. But it was only when the house had finally become blissfully silent that she realized Fitz had gone as well. He didn't even like the beach, or most of the people Sally had invited, so she thought he would stay with her at least this time. She knew the main reason she'd come in the first place was to be away from him for a bit and get over her crush, but now that they were in the same place anyway, she thought he would have wanted to spend time with her. They were still best friends after all and everyone had always said they were attached at the hip, and it made her chest constrict to think that maybe it wasn't really the case anymore. 

And it made her question everything else as well. Did he even still want to be stationed with her at Sci-Ops at the end of the year? Did he still want to try and pass his field test with her? Would he even be sad if they weren't stationed together after all? Jemma sighed and took a deep breath, stopping the tears that were threatening to fall every time she even thought of the possibility. She supposed they would have to have a conversation at some point, but now wasn't the time. 

At least she'd be able to save one afternoon out of this huge waste of a time that this weekend had turned into. So she put her chemistry book, binder, phone, pen and notebook on one of the lounge chairs and sat on the adjoining one. She'd start by reading her notes from the first main chapter they studied that year, then work on some exercises. She could almost hear Fitz's voice telling her that this last part was a waste of time since those exercises were way too easy for her. But he wasn't here, and if he was she would have reminded him that it was the reason she was top of most their classes and he was only second. 

She'd only been through the five first pages when she heard footsteps on the path coming up from the beach. Jemma rolled her eyes. One of those idiots would have stepped on a sea urchin or something of the sort. Sometimes, she couldn't believe those were supposed to be some of SHIELD's best and brightest. She looked up as she heard the little gate squeak on its hinges and was surprised to see Fitz. From the smile on his face, at least _he_ didn't hurt himself and she wouldn't have to take care of him. With everything turning over in her head, having her hands all over his warm skin while he was being grumpy and childish had the potential for catastrophe. 

"Hey, Jem! I brought back churros!" he cried out, lifting his hand up to show her the huge bag he was holding, his face almost split in two by his wide smile. She couldn't help but smile back as she put her books back on the other chair and sat up straighter. 

"But I thought you'd gone to the beach…"

"Don't be ridiculous, I hate the beach!" he said, shaking his head in amusement as he reached the opposite side of the pool. "I noticed you barely had anything to eat for breakfast, so I thought we could share these and study by the pool."

That feeling in her chest was back. Not that constricting feeling from earlier, the warm one she'd started feeling more and more until she realized it was much more than fondness her best friend inspired in her. There was a rumbling noise in her stomach. And okay, maybe the churros had reminded her and her stomach how much she'd been starving. She had postponed going out for food as she wanted to take advantage of an empty house for as long as she could, but now that the churros, and Fitz, were here anyway… 

She stood up and turned towards him, "Oh, thank you, Fitz. That's really sweet of—" and walked straight into the pool. 

It was a bit of a blur for a moment. The fall had knocked the wind out of her as she hit the water face first. She felt a little disoriented, and with the sun hitting the surface of the water at full force at this time of day, she couldn't tell which way was up anymore. Then, a surprisingly strong hand grabbed her arm and pulled her up. She coughed and sputtered from the water that had gotten into her mouth and nose, and only when she was done did she realize that Fitz was in the water as well, facing her with an expression she couldn't decipher. It could have been worried or angry. 

His hands were on her cheeks, tilting her face up before she could say anything. "Everything alright?" he asked, his voice definitely worried. "Did you hit your head?" 

"No, no I hu—" she started, feeling her cheeks heat up. Now that the shock had passed, she felt ridiculous for panicking when the water barely reached above her waist in this part of the pool. "It just knocked the wind out of me, I guess," she finished sheepishly. 

"Oh, bloody hell!" he sighed, releasing a harsh breath. "You scared the hell out of me, Jem. What were you thinking?" 

Now _that_ was anger. 

"Well, it's not like I did it on purpose!" she cried out. It had made her feel so happy that he did something sweet after being so distant for weeks, that she didn't think at all really. Like her body, or her heart, or whatever, had taken the lead to get as close to him as she could while it lasted. "It was so sweet of you to think of me, I thought you'd left to go to the beach without even— " She took a gasping breath and felt the tears pooling in the corner of her eyes again. For a moment, she hoped he'd mistake it for water from the pool running down her face, but, of course, Fitz knew her better than that. His eyes went wide at her very unusual show of emotion and the next second, he was pulling her into his arms. 

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," he repeated into her ear as she returned his embrace, her arms going around his waist. "I'm sorry Jem, I didn't mean to tell you off like that, I was just scared but you're alright, and that's what matters." 

He was rubbing her back up and down in a way that was so incredibly soothing and gentle that, of course, it just tore another sob from her throat. Fitz pulled back and took her face in his hands once more, pressing a kiss to her forehead as he looked at her with a fondness that made her want to sob even harder and kiss him, and run away all at the same time. 

"Christ, I can be such an arse sometimes, I'm so sorry! What can I do to make it better? Hey did you know Jake had a butterfly tattooed on what he calls his lower back but really is his arse?" 

Jemma burst out laughing through her tears. That did make her feel better. 

"No, Fitz it's not you, it's- well it is you but not like that. It's just that you're being so sweet bringing me food and jumping in the pool and—"

"Jemma, it's just food!" he cut her off, a deep confused frown on his forehead. "And in what universe would I let you drown? Honestly!"

He was being dramatic now —she wouldn't have drowned because it took her a few extra seconds to get her bearings and get out of the water— but that was one more of his traits she found endearing. She sighed. So apparently, they were really about to have that conversation in the middle of a pool. 

"It's just that lately, you've been hmm, different, a little distant," she said, biting her lip. She didn't dare look into his eyes, afraid that she would just find confirmation of her earlier thoughts. "And I thought maybe you'd grown bored of me..."

"Bored?" he repeated, his voice barely more than a whisper. 

He took his hands off her to scratch his neck in that usual nervous gesture of his. And it was only then that she really noticed the state of their clothes. His white t-shirt was quite transparent now, and clinging to his chest in an even more distracting way. And, in retrospect, wearing a white dress with no bra might not have been her brightest idea after all. She was tempted to cover her breasts with her hands, but from the way he was avoiding looking at her, he'd obviously already noticed and she felt like it would have only brought more attention to them if she did. At least, he would probably think her nipples were hardened only because of the water and not the way he'd held her against his chest. 

"Boring? Honestly Jemma, how could you even think that when that's-that's… that's just the opposite!" 

Her heart leapt in her chest.

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind, let's just get out of here Jem," he grumbled, then turned and started walking towards the ladder. His motions were slowed down by the water so Jemma easily grabbed his hand before he could take another step.

"Fitz, what do you mean?" she repeated, her voice almost pleading. 

He sighed as he turned back to her, finally looking into her eyes with an intensity that took her by surprise. 

"What do you think is the opposite of boring, Jemma?" 

"I don't know... entertaining?" she proposed, wincing at her own strange choice of words. 

Fitz let out a huff of annoyance.

"That's it, Jemma, I find you distractingly entertaining. I'm afraid I'll just burst into laughter at any given time!"

"Ugh, Fitz!" She cried out in frustration. "Then why? What could be so distracting about me that you would need to push me away?"

"Oh, I don't know, your eyes and the way they sparkle when you've just made a breakthrough, your lips and your smile, your scent that has somehow gotten over all my clothes, and god, now your bloody perfect breasts through that white dress!"

He was breathless when he stopped talking, looking at her with wide eyes, as if the words had come out of his lips without the consent of his brain. Jemma looked down to where she was still holding onto his hand, and then up his arm, to his heaving chest and back to his beautiful face, and she found that she was in fact speechless. So she did the only thing she really wanted to do anyway, and crashed her lips to his. 

Fitz squeaked, obviously not expecting it after his outburst, but then he wound his arms around her waist and he kissed her back with all he had. His lips were a little cold but soft, and tasted of sugar. She sighed as her hands came up behind his neck and she deepened the kiss. They quickly became completely absorbed in each other, their lips and tongues touching and parting and coming back together, and Jemma couldn't believe it took them three long years to add that to the repertoire of all the things they did together. 

The light current created by the water filtration started pushing them away and soon, Jemma's feet couldn't touch the bottom of the pool anymore and her legs almost instinctively came to wind themselves around his hips. They both moaned as her pelvis came into contact with his hardening cock and their lips separated. They were both panting when Jemma's eyes opened again. His eyes were hooded and his arms held her tight to him as he panted. Jemma's eyes trailed down to his lips, all pink and kiss swollen, and she started to wonder why they weren't kissing anymore. So she took his face in her hands and kissed him again, sucking his lower lips between hers and slipping her tongue into his mouth. His fingers dug into her skin, making it feel like electricity was coursing through her body. He whimpered when she bit his lower lip in response and kissed her harder. But then, after only a short moment, his hands moved up to her face and he was pulling her away. 

"Fitz, what—"

"Wait, I just-I need—" He took a deep breath before starting again. "I need to know what this is… Do you feel the same?"

"I don't know, I don't even know what you feel," she replied, realizing that it should have felt weird to have such a conversation with her best friend while her legs were attached around him and her pussy pressing maddeningly against his cock. "I know _I_ 've had a crush on you for months and I've been trying to get over you!"

"That's exactly what I said!" 

"No, you kept talking about my lips and my tits That wasn't exactly romantic and it was all very confusing!" 

"Hey! I talked about your smile and your sparkling eyes as well! Of course I have feelings for you and I think you're the most wonderful person in the world, but that doesn't mean I don't want to snog you senseless half the time we're together! And maybe you just heard what you wanted to hear because you're the one with sex on her brain!" 

He smiled sheepishly at her shocked reaction for a second, but her lips barely had the time to start pulling up before his mouth crashed against hers once more. His hands moved down to her bum to pull her tighter against his cock as he stopped fighting the current and started drifting away again. Her hands went into his hair and she sighed at the contact. It had been months since he had rested his head in her lap as they watched a movie, practically purring as she threaded her fingers through his hair and— 

Fitz's back hit one side of the pool rather abruptly and Jemma broke the kiss. "Wait, if you had a crush on me, why were you so distant?" she asked him, her lips still grazing his as if they refused to be separated from him longer than necessary. 

"Because I never thought you'd feel the same. I was trying to get over you, Jemma." 

"Oh…" 

He pulled her back into a softer kiss as he maneuvered them around until she was the one pressed against the side of the pool. "In retrospect, that feels like rather unnecessary suffering on both our parts, right?" he said against her lips and a wide smile bloomed on her face. So they had been on the same wavelength all this time after all. 

"Hmmm… so what do we do now?" 

"I guess we should get out of the pool and get dry…" he replied, his lips still close enough that they touched hers every few words. 

"Yes, we should." Her hand slid down his chest. His skin was warming up already and he felt so perfectly solid against her. She hiked up her legs higher around his hips, perfectly aligning her pussy and his cock, and he let out a soft, low groan. 

"And then probably talk some more…" he added, his voice low and breathless. God, she wanted him so much, it was ridiculous.

"Unless—"

She was cut off before she could even say another word. His tongue slipped into her mouth without preamble and Jemma whimpered as he rutted against her roughly. As she threaded her fingers into his hair once more and pulled his face closer, their kisses became more passionate and urgent. He slid his hands under her dress and palmed her arse as he pulled her against his hard cock. He kept rocking his hips as he explored her mouth and the increased friction was lighting a fire low in her belly. She felt delirious with happiness and desire and she needed to touch him and discover all the parts of him she didn't know yet. After concealing her feelings for so long, she didn't think she could wait any longer. And he was Fitz after all, the best, sweetest person she'd ever met. She trusted him with her life, she could trust him with everything else.

She slid one hand between their bodies and reached for his cock. He broke the kiss as she started caressing him through his shorts.

"Bloody hell," he let out with a groan. She grinned and captured his lips again, only intensifying the movement of her hand. With their bodies so close together, the back of her hand was also rubbing against her clit and it felt delightful. Finally catching up with the fact that he didn't really need to carry her when they were practically weightless, he let go of her bum and instead pulled the straps of her dress down until it freed her breasts. Jemma wondered for just a second if they didn't look weird, floating on the water like that, but then Fitz's hands were on them and her doubts evaporated. He caressed and squeezed for a long moment —Jemma always knew he was a boob man— but then he found her nipples with his thumbs and started flicking them and Jemma moaned into his mouth. 

He broke the kiss and pulled back slightly to look at her. It took a moment for his eyes to focus. His pupils were blown wide despite the sun and his eyes were heavy-lidded and she felt her love for him grow even more. He looked down to where his hands were still playing with her tits and he seemed fascinated for a moment. Jemma couldn't help giggling. As wonderful and incredibly smart and one-of-a-kind as Fitz was, he was still just a boy sometimes. He looked back up into her eyes, trying to look sheepish even as a wide smile was splitting his face in two. 

"You're bloody gorgeous," he said before diving in and closing his mouth around one taut nipple. Her head fell backwards as he sucked and licked while his other hand kept caressing its pair. She didn't know if it was because it was him or because the situation was so much naughtier than anything she'd ever done, but every sensation seemed heightened, every nerve ending in her body felt more alive than ever. It was all incredible but her clit was throbbing almost painfully in reaction, and she needed more, she needed all of him. 

She stopped stroking him through his shorts and unlocked her legs from around his hips. She pushed his shorts and boxer briefs down his thighs and allowed herself a moment to enjoy the sight of his cock before winding her legs back around him. His erection hit just the right spot when it rubbed against her folds and Jemma keened in pleasure. She used her hips and the hold she had on his shoulders to rub herself against his length, and sparks of pleasure started running from her center to the tip of her toes, making them curl where they rested against his lovely little bum. (which she would need to get a better look at when they were done here)

"Jemma…" he let out in a breathless whisper as he let go of her breast to press sucking kisses to her neck instead. Those would leave marks but she was too far gone to care now. "We can't-we can't have sex like that…" he said, his tone and his stuttering hips betraying how very little he believed in his own words. 

"Right. We shouldn't, they might come back..." she agreed, capturing his lips in a messy hot kiss. 

"They've started a beach volleyball game, won't be back for hours," he replied between kisses. 

"Oh," she simply let out and palmed his arse to pull him closer, whimpering as his erection pulled her lips slightly apart through the cotton of her knickers.

"I don't… even… have a condom," he mumbled against her lips. She bit his lip and brushed her tongue over it to soothe the sting.

"I-I'm on the pill and I-I took care of both our blood tests a week ago. All clean." 

Fitz backed away slightly, locking his eyes on her for a moment. She grinned as she raised her eyebrows questioningly. He was breathless and looked completely bewildered and amazingly sexy with his flushed skin and messy curls. He finally grinned back at her and she didn't wait another second before unwinding her legs one last time and reaching under her dress to take off her knickers. Which really wasn't as sexy a move as one might think. There was a reason she always waited a few minutes before putting her jeans back on after a shower. There was nothing more complicated than making a piece of clothing slide over even slightly damp skin, so underwater it was just ridiculous. But with a bit of fumbling and Fitz's helping hands, they finally got it off and Jemma couldn't help grinning as he put it on the side of the pool with something akin to reverence. 

He molded his body against hers then and she wound her legs around him, and without the barrier of clothes, everything felt so much more intense. He gently pressed his lips to hers and she moaned as he thrust his tongue between her lips, tangling with hers in a slow, incredibly arousing way. He slipped his hand between their bodies then, and fisted his cock to place it at her entrance. 

"Fitz…" she sighed. He hummed and captured her lips again, nipping and biting and licking with a sense of control she found extremely sexy, as he gently rutted against her, the tip of his cock teasing her maddeningly. "Fitz," she repeated, breaking the kiss. "What about when you, you know," she said, looking down between their bodies and his brows furrowed in confusion. 

"Didn't you just say you were on pill?" he asked and she chuckled at his expression.

"Yes, of course I am. I just meant... Won't the pool get… contaminated?" 

"Ohhhh!" he said, his voice going a little squeaky and his cheeks tinting pink. Of course, despite all the snogging and touching, speaking about his sperm was what made him blush. He pinched his nose for a second then, like he always did when he was working a problem and she wondered if he— 

"Right, so considering the approximate volume of the pool, the efficiency of that kind of water filtration system and the average volume of a 19 years old's... release, the water should be good as new in about two hours and forty minutes. Even if it all goes into the water—"

"Which I really hope it doesn't," she cut him off with a grin, and his eyes grew comically wide. 

"Right. Me neither," he finally said as he smiled crookedly. "Anyway, there should be no trace of my hmm… DNA left by the time the others are back from the beach."

"Is it weird that I found that demonstration very attractive?" Jemma asked, and he chuckled, pressing a kiss to the tip of her nose.

"Yes! Which, I suppose, is one more reason why we're perfect for each other." 

She gave him a fond smile and tightened her legs around him then. Fitz palmed her arse and pulled her against him as he finally entered her. She whimpered as she pressed her lips to his lightly. He pushed back and then in again slowly, and her arms tightened around his shoulders. 

"Alright?" he asked against her lips.

"Fantastic," she replied, capturing his lips in a deeper kiss this time as he started thrusting faster. His movements were a little awkward for a moment but he quickly realized that water didn't allow for very large movements so he soon found a rhythm of hard thrusts. The angle allowed him to go quite deeply with each movement and that had Jemma whimpering in pleasure in very little time. That was a rather unusual first time but it felt even better than all the fantasies she's had in the past months. 

Taking advantage of her weightlessness, Jemma hiked her legs higher around his hips and they both moaned as his cock went even deeper on the next pass, hitting that special spot within her in the process.

"Jemma…" he breathed out as he broke the kiss, then brought one hand up on her breast, groaning as he cupped and squeezed the flesh urgently. His hips started rocking faster and Jemma's eyes fluttered close. One of her hands moved up into his hair and she blindly pulled his face back to hers. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and kissed him like her life depended on it. She'd never felt such hunger for anyone before but she supposed that was what months of pining combined with years of friendship, and an indescribable joy, did to your brain. 

After a moment of that, shivers started running down her legs and she knew she was close to her release already. 

"Harder," she whispered breathlessly against his mouth. He crashed his lips to hers in response and tightened his hold on her bum, pulling her higher, then down on his cock as he gave one very hard thrust that pushed her against the side of the pool. She keened in pleasure. "Yes, Fitz!" 

He kept that rhythm, pumping hard and fast into her as he grunted in exertion against her lips. That sound alone, primal and deeply erotic, felt like it would have been enough to make her come, but combined with his cock buried deep inside her and his other hand still fondling her breast roughly, it was a sensory overload and she finally found herself on the edge of climax. He gave just one more forceful thrust and she came with a low moan, shivers running from her center to her toes as her muscles tensed around him for a long moment before they finally relaxed. Fitz wasn't far behind, his hips stuttering erratically as she rode the wave of her orgasm until he froze completely, then with one last deep thrust, came with a groan. He captured her lips in an adorably messy kiss as he released deep inside her, his pulsing cock making her keen as it intensified the last remnants of pleasure from her orgasm. 

They finally relaxed against each other, forehead against forehead, and their arms entwined as her legs around his hips kept him connected to her for just a moment longer. When she felt like she'd caught her breath, Jemma finally opened her eyes again and moved back slightly to look into his eyes. His expression was incredibly soft and still a little lustful and she loved him so much. 

Love. They still hadn't used that exact word but she thought they went rather quickly from acknowledging their mutual crush to quick, dirty, fantastic sex, so maybe they could allow themselves a little time for the next steps in their relationship. 

"That-that wasn't how I expected this weekend to go," he said and she chuckled. 

"Yeah, me neither…"

"I don't regret a thing though."

"I do," she replied and he raised his eyebrows questioningly. "I wish I didn't insist on sharing a room with Sally instead of you," she added and his face relaxed as he pecked her lips once more.

"Which reminds me…" he trailed off, reluctantly taking his hands off her and moving off and away from her. He quickly pulled his boxers and shorts back up and, before she had the time to do it herself, gently pulled the straps of her dress up to cover her breasts and reached for her knickers on the side of the pool. "Just in case one of those idiots comes back early."

She smiled shyly as she took them back from him, rolling them in a ball and closing her hand around it. She was going to need to take a shower and change clothes anyway. 

"So what now?" he asked as he wound his arms around her once more. 

"I was thinking... hot shower and a change of clothes?" she replied and he chuckled.

"No, I meant… you know, after?"

"I wouldn't mind getting churros that hadn't been on the ground and drenched in pool water," she proposed and he shook his head in amusement for a few seconds before stopping and tilting his head to the side. 

"Actually, churros sound really good, I'm starving." 

"Right," she said with a fond laugh before giving him one last peck on the lips and moving towards the ladder and out of the pool. 

"But really what about—" 

"Right now, I'm going to take a shower, during which you can join me or not," she said, looking back over her shoulder with her best impression of an innocent smile. "Then, we'll go out for churros, study by the pool… and keep our fingers crossed that Sally finally hooked up with Jake!" 

"What? Why should we care that—" 

"So that Sally or Jake are the ones to ask us to switch rooms and _we_ don't have to ask them because we're a couple now? Thus avoiding their annoying questions for just a little longer." 

She said the last words, especially the ones about being a couple, with more apparent confidence than she actually felt. But the wide dopey smile on Fitz's face put any fear or doubt she might have had to rest. He came closer and loosely wound his arms around her and rested his forehead against hers.

"I really, really like the way you think," he whispered against her lips.

"And I really, really like you," she replied, her voice a little shaky with emotions. 

"And I like you even more," he replied and she smiled at the playfulness in his tone. 

"It's not a competition, Fitz."

"I know. But if it was, I'm pretty sure I could win this one." 

"Well, we'll see about that," she said, and captured his lips once more as she went on her tiptoes and wound her arms around his neck. He tightened his arms around her and they kept kissing until the wind picked up and she started shivering. He put his arms around her shoulders then and led her into the house, the words they weren't ready to say yet, expressed so very clearly by their tender gestures, fond looks and the soft kisses Fitz couldn't help stealing from her even once everyone was back from the beach.

In retrospect, Jemma decided that agreeing to spend the weekend here might have been the best idea she ever had after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome and very much appreciated <3 You can also come and talk to me on Tumblr @agentofship


End file.
